peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pixies
' The Pixies' are an American alternative rock band formed in Boston, Massachusetts in 1986. The group currently consists of Black Francis (vocals, rhythm guitar), Joey Santiago (lead guitar) and David Lovering (drums), alongside recent addition Kim Shattuck (bass, vocals), who replaced founding member Kim Deal in 2013. The Pixies achieved relatively modest commercial success in their home country, but were significantly more successful in the United Kingdom and mainland Europe. The group disbanded in 1993 under acrimonious circumstances, but reunited in 2004.The band's style of music contains a range of elements, including indie rock, psychedelia, noise rock, and surf rock. Black Francis is the Pixies' primary songwriter and singer. He has written about a number of offbeat subjects in the band's songs, such as extraterrestrials, surrealism, incest, and biblical violence. Links To Peel Peel was a big fan of the band and invited them for five sessions on his show. He also played some members of the band's other projects such as Black Francis's group Frank Black and Kim Deal's group, the Breeders. Peel also interviewed Black Francis on his show in 1991 http://keepingitpeel.wordpress.com/2011/09/23/keepingitpeel-podcast-trompe-le-monde-xx/ and mentioned that the Trompe Le Monde album was one of the greatest albums he's ever heard. Peel also mentioned in the interview that his sons William Ravenscroft and Tom Ravenscroft were also fans. Peel voted the Pixies track Wave of Mutilation ''as his Peelenium 1989. Festive Fifty Entries *1988 Festive Fifty: Bone Machine '#45''' *1988 Festive Fifty: River Euphrates #39 *1988 Festive Fifty: Where Is My Mind? #30 *1988 Festive Fifty: Gigantic #07 *1989 Festive Fifty: Dead #43 *1989 Festive Fifty: Here Comes Your Man #37 ' *1989 Festive Fifty: Wave Of Mutilation '#36 *1989 Festive Fifty: Monkey Gone To Heaven #05 *1989 Festive Fifty: Debaser #03 *1990 Festive Fifty: Dig For Fire #49 *1990 Festive Fifty: Allison #48 *1990 Festive Fifty: Velouria #31 *1990 Festive Fifty: The Happening #24 *1991 Festive Fifty: Bird Dream Of The Olympus Mons #47 *1991 Festive Fifty: Motorway To Roswell #46 *1991 Festive Fifty: Planet Of Sound #26 Peelenium *Peelenium 1989: Wave Of Mutilation Sessions All the five sessions were released on Pixies - At The BBC (CD, 4AD, 1998). 1. Recorded: 1988-05-03. First Broadcast: 16 May 1988. Repeated: 07 June 1988, 27 December 1988 *Levitate Me / Hey / In Heaven (Lady In The Radiator Song) / Wild Honey Pie / Caribou 2. Recorded: 1988-10-09. First Broadcast: 18 October 1988. Repeated: 29 November 1988 *Dead / Tame / There Goes My Gun / Manta Ray 3. Recorded: 1989-04-16. First Broadcast: 02 May 1989. Repeated: 22 June 1989 *Down To The Well / Into The White / Wave Of Mutilation 4. Recorded: 1990-06-11. First Broadcast: Unknown *Allison / Velouria / Hang On To Your Ego / Is She Weird 5. Recorded: 1991-06-23. First Broadcast: 04 August 1991. Repeated: 19 October 1991 *Palace Of The Brine / Letter To Memphis / Motorway To Roswell / Subbacultcha Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) 1988 *10 October 1988: Caribou (LP – Come On Pilgrim) 4AD *02 November 1988: Caribou (LP – Come On Pilgrim) 4AD *20 December 1988: Bone Machine (LP-Surfer Rosa)' (4AD) FF #45 *21 December 1988: River Euphrates (CDS-Gigantic)' (4AD) FF #39 *26 December 1988: Where Is My Mind? (LP-Surfer Rosa)' (4AD) FF #30 *28 December 1988: Gigantic (LP-Surfer Rosa) (4AD) FF #07 1989 *'tbc' Category:Artists